Celestial
'' " "Teehee~ I'm Celestial! But you can call me Doctah Looove! I'm here to help you with your lurves problems!" I don't know how many times I've said that phrase to explain to people who Celestial is, but enough times that I can do it perfectly every time. Oh, Celestial, you absolute nutjob."'' Celestial (Sometimes called Celetala Celestial, Tala Pheradine, or just Tala) is one of those characters that might as well exist in real life. She's an exageration of that person everyone knows: Hyper, jumpy, always happy, and love-obsessed. Celestial simply just cranks it up a few notches, and leaves the rest of the world either in giggles or headaches. Physical Description Race: Human Template: Greek Demigoddess Age: ... I don't want to think about it. In human years, she's about 4,000, but she's been living in die Schwarzenebel where time moves faster. Ugh. I don't want to fathom it. Sex: Female Hair: Bright purple, short, kind of messy. (It's said that her original hair colour is blonde) Eyes: Equal shade of purple, also a little large for her head. (It's said that her original eye colour is blue) Build: Ectomorphic, she's skinny, also very short (about 4'10"), with a stick-straight figure. No curves to speak of. Skintone: Olive-toned, dark for someone living in die Schwarzenebel. A little light for her Grecian heritage, however. Nails: Not overly long, and usually painted several pretty shades of purple. Height: 4'10" Weight: 92 lbs. Gem: Bright pink (with purple undertones) and in the shape of a heart. Personality Alignment: Chaotic Good (sometimes considered Chaotic Neutral) MBTI: ESFP - Performer 'Sexuality: '''Lesbian. Celestial ''only likes girls. Celestial is bouncy, happy, and usually intentionally annoying. The only way she can even remotely get away with it is because she's powerful, and useful to the people around her. Celestial tends to have one thing on her mind: Matchmaking. She'll do anything for love (and she will do that), namely, she'll do anything for others to love. Love Potions The self-proclaimed "Doctah Love" does enjoy her potions. Celestial is a skilled alchemist, and could use her talents for other means, but she seems to lavish them almost exclusively on powerful aphrodesiacs that she slips into people's drinks. The effects of the potions tend to depend on the person they're being used on. (In another sense, Creator says "Well, they've been dosed." And the dosee's Creator decides how they want their character to be affected.) Effects have ranged anyhere from being mildly more affectionate than normal towards everyone, or relentlessly persuing another person. Some get more sentimental, others more lusty. Some want gentle kisses and caresses, others, well... you get the idea. History Not much is known about Celestial's history. She'll sometimes drop hints to her past dealings, but normally Celestial lives completely in the present. However, this is what has been gatherered insofar. Celestial claims that she got her start to power when she was a mere mortal living in Athens, Greece. Celestial claims to have been visited by the goddess Aphrodite when she was but ten years old, and got her powers from sleeping with the goddess. There is absolutely no proof to this statement, but nearly everyone is forced to take her word for it, since even those who are old enough to argue refuse to do so. So, having been bitten by the "Love bug", Celestial sought out to matchmake everyone in the world. Soon, she moved to other worlds, and before long found herself at home in die Schwarzenebel. It was said that she was the one to bring Zakken and Ange together, but there is no proof that she was even alive when Zakken and Ange were married. (Once again, due to how time moves differently between worlds, it is difficult to judge how old everyone was at differing times.) Regardless, Celestial takes credit for it, and Zakken does not argue the point. Through her travels, Celestial has found several residences at different places, spending her time equally between them. One of her favorite places to live at is the Castle Schwarz, as there are a nice amount of people to involve in her little games. The Dark Side However, the cheerier, more gleeful Celestial gets, the more she does to hide a dark secret. Immortality does a number on people. It affects everyone differently, however, the most common reaction is that people grow numb. Celestial is a holder of "True" immortality, no matter what happens, no matter how hard she (or anyone else) tries, she cannot die. At all. To her, even the longest lived, and the greatest immortals (including Zakken and Zeren) will someday die. They cease to be people to her after awhile. Celestial has ceased seeing others as people a long time ago. Even Zakken, or King Schwarz is seen as an insect, short-lived, and nothing to grow attached to. This is how she's able to manipulate the emotions of others, and not feel an ounce of guilt for when things come tumbling down. She routinely saves lives, and shows people love, but she also routinely ruins them, and causes people pain. It's all the same to her, if she accidentally ruins someone's life? Oh well, there was nothing she could have done. Her lack of empathy is her best kept secret, and only a few people even know about it. (The most notable being King Schwarz, although Harra has had her suspicions on occasion.) Trivia *Celestial's first appearance was in a fantasy-themed Phantom of the Opera RP, where she was meant to be a genuine ghost, meant to guide Erik to make good decisions. She was cute, young, but shockingly was meant to be depressing. * Through living with Schwarzenebelins, Celestial has developed a good portion of their culture, including aquiring a Gem. Her Gem is pink- the colour of interpersonal and emotional people, and in the shape of a heart. It's under speculation as to if her Gem is genuine. The shape likely is, but it has been rumoured that the pink colour is just a shell placed over it to hide the genuine colour. (This is a technique often used by Abyssals who do not actually have red or black Gems.) *According to the Sims, eats orange sherbet when depressed. Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters